25 Years Later
by Brewa
Summary: Basically, It is Albus Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school has decided to conjoin their two schools for a year. But, this isn't a normal wizarding school. Huh. Never thought I'd say that. Read to learn more! First story, please help me get better.
1. Changes at Hogwarts

**Hello, thank you for reading this story. It is a Minecraft/Harry Potter crossover. It has my own characters, and credit to J. K. Rowling for this. The Minecraft part is basically the Witchery Mod available. This mod has taken influence from Harry Potter itself. Please like, favorite and review! Criticism is allowed, just to try and hate on me. First story, also. Also, this takes place in Albus' final year. Lily and Albus are in Gryffindor. It doesn't say who headmaster/mistress is, so I created one.**

 _Accio Story!_

Albus' POV:

The sorting had just finished and the feast begun. It was amazing as always. Lily was scarfing down it like every year before. When the headmaster had cleared away the feast, he began his speech.

"To new students, welcome! And to older students, welcome back!" This sounded reminiscent of Dumbledore, according to Dad. He droned on with his speech, and it was the usual bits, "don't go into the forbidden forest" or, "be warned of Peeves the Poltergeist." At least, it was until he announced a visitation.

"Now, a school is going to be staying with us this year, as an exchange program. A ghost from their school visited and commended us for our accomplishments when he returned. The headmistress, Miss Isebelle Feebleflight, has asked permission for a conjoined school. We graciously accepted."

This received mixed reactions. Some Slytherin students seemed anxious they would steal their thunder, particularly Scorpius. Hufflepuff seemed anxious to meet new friends. All of Ravenclaw were beaming, getting to learn of a new culture. Gryffindor all in all was excited.

"Of course, you know nothing of who they are, but I think some of you would like to know that a teacher from their school shall be taking position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." This caused an uproar of glee and surprise. A different school's teacher taking The Dark Arts? That explains why that chair sat empty.

"Now, I think it stands to reason that I name this school, don't you agree?" Several heads nodded at the house and staff tables alike. "Well in that case," said Professor Starnans, "the school we shall be conjoining with is none other than Demon Heart academy." I am faithful no one at any house table knew what that was other than a name.

At that moment, as if on cue, the Great Hall doors were threw open with a bang, and in came some of the most peculiar creatures I had ever seen, even in a restricted section book. There were bipedal pigs that were rotting away, skeletons that moved on their own, a cascade of banshees, spectres, poltergeists and what appeared to be red, horned and fanged creatures. The most hair-raising of all, were what looked like dementors without hoods.

Predictably, the great hall was replaced with a mad house of screaming teens and children. Though what frightened them most was (later revealed as Miss Feebleflight) a witch that looked like a muggle's interpretation. Greasy haired, with warts on every surface, and certainly meant business.

"Ah, Miss Feebleflight. How wonderful of you to join us." Said Professor Starnans. She replied with a cackle and a voice that seemed to be from a toad. Maybe it is. "Ah, Nathaniel Starnans, the pleasure is all mine." I swear that is a toad's voice.

"PREFECTS!" She screamed, as though they were at the top of the Astronomy tower. "Gather your houses. Remember: Gryffindor is Death, Slytherin is Torment, Enderbrine is Hufflepuff, and you can put two and two together. Except you, Bolenoz. Follow Katt." Who Bolenoz is I have no idea.

Before we could leave, Professor Starnans had one more announcement. "We have another groundskeeper. I advise against leaving late at night. His wolves hunt, not retrieve." There was a real amount of concern in his voice.

The Demon Heart academy students slept in the carriage. It was like Beauxbaton's carriage from when Dad was in the Triwizard Tournament. No one really discussed them. Even the most rowdy Gryffindor students were in the dormitories before eight-thirty. Whatever these "new students" are, I will take whatever comes my way.

 **Hope you like the first chapter! Well, those of you who don't know about the Minecraft Mod, here is a list. The bipedal pigs are zombie pigmen, the skeletons are wither skeletons and the red things are demons from the mod.**


	2. New Professor

**Hopefully you enjoyed the previous chapter, even though it went out about ten minutes before this was started. Regardless, NEW CHAPTER!**

 _Accio Story!_

Lily's POV:

Once I got to sleep, I dreamt that toad voice was singing all night long. When I woke up and saw the other girls in the dormitory were similar to my state, I guessed it wasn't a dream. Who taught her to sing? I could do better with three pounds of treacle tart in my mouth!

When Albus and I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was somehow doubled in size! With four more tables as well! When I saw what the Demon Heart students were eating, I lost my appetite. The pig things were eating things not even a werewolf would even glance at! The skeletons couldn't eat, so they set up a carving club. Absolutely revolting! Their bones still had the marrow…And whatever the red things were drinking, it wasn't pumpkin juice.

When I looked at the staff table, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts chair, sat a shabbily clothed red thing looking as though he had drunk himself out of a bottle. His "meal" consisted of a bottle of some heavily alcoholic drink. He would pour a small glass, and drink down the bottle dry! He would then pour the glass of drink back in, swirl it around a few times and repeat it! It must be enchanted, that bottle. And I realized, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing in the morning!

When I got to class, it consisted of pigs, red things and Hogwarts students. The pigs and demons were grunting and snorting in whatever language they spoke. When the teacher arrived, however, the grunting immediately stopped. I realized they had had him for several years. When he reached the front of the class. He burped loudly, and promptly fell asleep.

I did what any normal witch would do: _"Augmenti!"_ He was splashed straight in the face with a stream of water. "WhowhatwhenwherewhyhowDETENTION!" He looked around and finally got it was time for class to begin. "Oh, uh, excuse my episode.

"Because of school rules, I must, um, say a few things. Ahem." He proceeded to do a series of grunts, screams and shouts. When he was done, he looked quite embarrassed. "Oh, right. Humans."

He hastily told us what he just told the Demon Heart students. "Now," he said, finally getting on with the lesson, "I am assuming you know of grindlyows and boggarts. Even a few things about werewolves?" Hogwarts students nodded.

"Er, good. Now, I will now inform you of an immense project that will make or break you second term grade. There, done."

I raised my hand without a second thought. "Yes, miss…" "Potter, sir." He seemed momentarily shocked. "Yes, miss…Potter?" He asked cautiously. "Professor, I was wondering. Could you tell us a bit more about this upcoming project, granted it covers our second term grade?"

He seemed confused, but got ahold of himself. "Oh, yes, I suppose I could tell you more. It also has to do with Herbology, so if you take that class, it will be your grade for you second term also."

Whatever this project was, it was definitely a plant or plant related. "Now," said the professor, "your objective this lesson is to get acquainted with your textbooks, you will need them. Begin." I raised my hand again. "Yes, miss Potter?" He asked. "What is your title, professor?" He considered this for a few moments. "Lugsworth. Professor Lugsworth."

 **Second chapter done! And yes, Professor Lugsworth is a demon.**


End file.
